thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darlexx Velvet
Darlexx Velvet is the District 8 Male whose district partner is Fabrey Texx. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Darlexx was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Darlexx Velvet Age: 16 District: 8 Gender: Male Personality: Darlexx is incredibly creepy, it's just how he is. He loves watching as little kids cry as he scared them so I guess you could also say he's mean. Also, Darlexx is goth, he loves wearing black and is never in a happy mood. He's just so dark '''and '''negative that nobody really likes him. Weapons: Darlexx would mainly prefer to use a sickle during the Games. He loves using swords and he is able to easily swing it without harming himself. Also, Darlexx is very talented with throwing knives. He used them multiple times to kill people he didn't like so he already knows how to use them. However, he doesn't really like to show that side of them because he doesn't think that throwing knives is very hard. Backstory: Darlexx is extremely mean, scary and always negative. He finds Panem to just be a place of death and depression. When Darlexx was 5, his family was murdered. There was only one person who murdered them and, when Darlexx saw him, he chucked a knife right into his head. The man was dead and Darlexx called the police. They were surprised that Darlexx killed the man, but they were able to do that if someone intruded on their property. However, Darlexx still had to be put up for adoption. Nobody, though, wanted to adopt Darlexx, finding him too creepy and mean. Noticing this, at the age of 7 he was brought to a foster home, where he lived there for 9 years. Darlexx hated the other children there and would constantly bully them. When food was ready, he'd better be the first one to eat or else he would choke the other perosn until they were about to die. He was just super creepy! When he was 12, the foster home heard that they had to move their location, but Darlexx didn't want to. He threw knives into each of the Peacekeepers' heads and nobody ever came back. In fact, nobody ever came. A few of the foster children who went to school would tell the others about Darlexx and how he was incredibly mean. Some of the foster children even ran away, in search of a nicer place with less bullies. Darlexx never made friends. He was just too creepy for them. In fact, when he volunteered, some of the people were actually cheering, happy that he'll be gone. Strenghts: Strong, Fast, Climbing, Accuracy Weaknesses: Making Allies, Stealth, Swimming Height: 5'7 Participated Games ViniciusDeAssis1999's 109th Hunger Games Placing: 26th out of 28th Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 23rd out of 32nd. Rainbow Shifter's 4th Pain Games Placing: 18th out of 48th. Trivia *Despite the fact that he's really strong, he's still from District 8 and isn't used to being anywhere away from factories. Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:Volunteer